


you're my medicine

by Bluesalvia



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self Confidence Issues, but rose is there for her, jisoo is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesalvia/pseuds/Bluesalvia
Summary: Jisoo is sick and tired of acting like she'e fine in front of everyone. But somehow Rose is right there for her.





	you're my medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Medicine by the 1975. Also may have some grammatical mistakes! Hope Y'all like it!

The first time Rose saw the sadness in Jisoo's eyes, Rose was anything but surprised. 

They were at a event, and Rose can't even remember what event was it, all she remember was the sadness in the older girl's eyes.

Perhaps it was because there were too many her fans, or too many the rapper lines' fans, and too little Jisoo's fans. Perhaps it was but Rose couldn't tell. 

So she held the older girl's hand in hers, attempting to make the visual feel better. Jisoo did give her a confused look but she let Rose hold her anyway. 

"Thank you", felt like a whisper but Rose heard it, so Rose replied, "anything for you" as in English. (she wanted to say it but she didn't want Jisoo to hear. It's complicated.) Little did she know, Jisoo is not an idiot. 

The second time Rose found the older girl was almost crying, Rose felt like she was in tears too. 

The two of them were at their dorm, and Jennie went out for a date with Lisa, yes, the rapper line were dating yet everyone shipped Jensoo. 

And Rose just wanted people to ship Chaesoo. It could be so great to date the pretty girl. Rose couldn't deny that she adored her bandmate, who's older than her, and a girl, a girl. But Jisoo was too beautiful, so Rose, oh Rose could be careless. 

They were in the living room, the tv was on but none of them were paying attention. Jisoo was on her phone and god knew what was she reading as those articles were all in Korean, and Rose was not even interested in them. Rose was busy staring at shorter girl. After years Rose knew her, Rose still couldn't understand how can someone look so beautiful. Jisoo was like an angel and angels shouldn't be crying. But Jisoo looked like she was holding back her tears, and Rose couldn't stand it. 

"Jisoo-ah what are you reading?" Rose knew she was supposed to call the shorter girl "unnie" but Rose had a hopeless crush and she didn't want Jisoo to be one of her unnies. 

And Jisoo didn't look up, she just simply said, "nothing.", Rose knew that was bullshit. So Rose lifted up the angel's chin and gazed into her eyes, "Don't you dare lie to me" Rose said. 

"It-it's just the hate, god, r-rose I can't take it anymore, I got no one to talk to and it has been driving me crazy." she cried out. And Rose didn't know how to handle it. Rose felt like she was in tears too. 

But somehow Rose knew they were true, no matter how much Rose wanted to deny but it was true, Jisoo did have a lot of haters throwing hate to her and god knew why. Also, Jisoo did get no one to talk to, yes, perhaps there was Jennie, but Jennie is a strong woman and she will never give a care to the haters because Jennie had too much confidence it hurt sometimes. 

Or somehow it was not true. Because Rose was right there. Rose will always be there for Jisoo. Jisoo was the type of person that Rose wanna marry to. 

So Rose just pulled Jisoo into a hug, and said nothing. 

Rose gave the angel nothing except it was Rose's everything. 

The third time Rose was there for Jisoo, Rose knew she can never be able to say bye-bye. 

They were at the backstage this time. They had just done their performance and no need to lie, they did amazing as always. However Jisoo was having a mental breakdown and she was so close to tears. Jisoo did well but she still got anxiety, and Rose honestly didn't know what to do. 

"Jichu you don't have to cook tonight, Lisa and I are going out." said Jennie, putting her hand on Jisoo's shoulder, and Rose didn't like it, not even a bit. 

And Jisoo couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just gave Jennie's a nod. 

Rose knew what was wrong. Only Rose knew.

So Rose decided to step in before Jennie or Lisa said anything. "Jisoo and I gonna stay here for a while, Jennie unnie you should head back to our dressing room with Lisa ah," said rose, sending a wink to Jennie to act like nothing happened between her and Jisoo, while the rappers blushed, 

Rose waited until the rapper line walked away, then she took Jisoo's hand in hers again, just like the first time. 

"look at me" said Rose, ignoring the older girl unsteady breathing, Rose needed Jisoo to look at her. 

No response. Nothing. Rose was so close to snap but she remembered they were not alone, and they were not at their dorm. 

"Okay, Jisoo I need you to take a deep breath and look at me."

Rose softened a little when Jisoo was finally looking at her. "you did so great, I'm so proud of you" said Rose.

And oh girl, Jisoo felt like all her walls were breaking down when Rose said she did so great. Jisoo knew she would be lying if she said she didn't need Rose. She needed Rose. Jisoo wanted the her since the first time the younger girl held her hand. And god knew Jisoo loved Rose since the second time the younger girl hugged her. This time? Jisoo felt like she was in love, she was falling in love with the younger girl and she was so freaking scared.

"r-really?" 

"Yes. So now please stop worrying so much, I promise you that everyone loves you." said Rose, putting her other hand on Jisoo's shoulder, and she wouldn't admit that she was jealous. 

"Do you love me?" Jisoo decided to be brave for once, she did love Rose. Not because Rose was there for her when no one did, but because Rose was her medicine. She needed medicine. She needed Rose. 

Rose didn't expect her angel would ask something like this, so Rose just opened her mouth but only got empty words. 

"I-I love you, I mean we're bandmate, Jisoo of course I love you." said Rose. But Rose didn't just love Jisoo, Rose adored her angel. 

Jisoo felt like her stomach sink. And she hated this feeling. 

So she pushed Rose away, "Do you love-love me? Because I can't stand i-it anymore, Rose I need to know."

Rose had a hopeless crush. But Rose also had a dream that they were together, in the alternative universe. 

"I adore you." in Rose's alternative universe, that meant I love you. 

And Rose felt like the whole world stopped, they were alone. Only Jisoo and her, just like her alternative universe.

Jisoo looking confused, "Does it mean, god, I'm totally fine if you don't love me, but, just say it, just say it okay?"

Rose didn't know how much she wanted to kiss the smaller girl but she can't, or not yet, at least, not in front of a bunch of people she didn't even know any of them. 

And Rose didn't know why no one heard their conversation, god, I love you too, she thought. 

"I want to marry you, so yes, I do love-love you." said Rose, sincerely. 

Jisoo wanted to say something but Rose cut her off, "You have no idea of how much I want to kiss you right now, and Jisoo, I love you, I wanna marry you, I adore you, and I don't wanna say bye-bye, I can never be able to say bye-bye to you."

"Then don't. Don't say it. Never say it. Rose, you have no idea of how much I want to kiss you right now too, you saved me just by being into my life. And I wanna marry you too, someday, I can promise you that."

"Is it really happening? Because we could definitely be a better couple than Jenlisa, and Chaesoo sounds a lot better than Jensoo too." Rose smiled, she couldn't believe she just got her angel, her Jisoo. 

Jisoo laughed, "Are Rosie jealous?"

"W-what? no, how could I be jealous of Jennie?" she blushed. 

"You know I only love you right?" 

Rose nodded. 

"and you know what?"

Rose raised her eyebrow. 

"You're my medicine."

Rose smiled, and you're mine too but she didn't say it loud. 

She just held Jisoo's hand, walking back to their dressing room, and hopefully she will get a kiss at their dorm tonight.


End file.
